gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spin The Wheel/Quotes
Opening Intros "Everyone knows how to spin the wheel. It's simple. But we add insane amounts of money up there, I'm talking $500,000, $1 million, $2 million, $3 million a spin. Now, that is a different story. I'm talking the biggest game ever played. A game where every spin can makes dreams come true. $23 million is on the line tonight. This game is all about positive energy, and with a little bit of luck. You can win millions and millions of dollars. You need to get the pop culture trivia right, and then you need spins to go your way. Will you play at safe, or will you spin the wheel? It's time to Spin the Wheel." - Justin Timberlake (2019-present) Catchphrases "My name is Dax Shepard, please welcome (insert name)!" - Dax Shepard, 2019-present “Spin the Wheel!” - Dax Shepard, 2019-present "We/You're gonna get sixteen spins on the/this gigantic wheel, and if everything goes right, you could leave here with $23 million." - Dax Shepard explains the rules of Spin The Wheel, 2019-present "(insert name), are you ready to play?" - Dax Shepard, 2019-present "Alright now, listen, before you get up there, the way you're gonna get this behemoth to move, is you're gonna set it in motion with your touch. The speed and timing of each spin is randomly generated." "Round 1 is simple. We call it/this round "Quick Spin". Here it works: You'll gonna spin the wheel four times. I'm asking you four questions. You're gonna get ten seconds to answer those questions. If you're right, we add the money you land on. If you're wrong, we subtract that amount of money. We have wedges on the wheel (right now) that are worth $100,000. You see both of them in green. $200,000, $250,000. The payday doesn't stop there, either. We have wedges worth $500,000. And with four spins, you can walk away/leave this round with $2,000,000." - Dax Shepard explains the rules of the Quick Spins on Spin The Wheel, 2019-present "Ok, listen, it's time to find out who your partner in the game will be. The person that will be picked to sit in that chair is gonna have a lot of power over the game. The wheel is in control, and will dramatically impact how much money you leave/walk away with tonight." - Dax Shepard explains the rules of the Quick Spins on Spin The Wheel, 2019-present "Who is the person for you/are you choosing?" - Dax Shepard telling a contestant to pick a partner in the chair "(insert partner name), welcome to the show, make yourself comfortable in this futuristic chair." - Dax Shepard, 2019-present "You have a lot of power at your fingertips. Hidden from all of us is a secret button, and if you push it in this round, you will double the amount at stake for that question. But if the button is pushed, and name is wrong/incorrect, it will also double the loss. With $500,000 wedges on the wheel, each possible answer/question could cost or win you a million." - Dax Shepard, 2019-present "((insert contestant name),) What is your answer?/your answer was..." - Dax Shepard, 2019-present "And that is the right answer!" - Dax Shepard, 2019-present "We put (insert money wedge) on the board." - Dax Shepard, 2019-present "If you hit a back to zero space, the game is over, no more spins." - Dax Shepard tells a contestant when they hit a Back To Zero wedge in the Final Spin, 2019-present "Here, in and out, is do or die." - Dax Shepard, 2019-present ”I am telling you right now, he/she did not take offer (X).” - Dax Shepard, 2019-present Tagline “Good night, and thank you for spinning the wheel!” - Dax Shepard, 2019-present Category:Quotes & Catchphrases